Spark
by LittleMissUnPerfect
Summary: Scott is pushed to his limit by the twins when they ignite a protective spark in him. The fire is roaring and nothing burned can be repaired. Something has clicked in Scott, and there's no going back...
1. Prologue

**It's my first Teen Wolf fanfic! Wish me luck :) **

_The lights were still flickering on and off, only the wolves still had perfect vision. Melissa took a step in the wrong direction, turned the wrong corner. A huge shadow was cast, only for a second before the lights died completely. She turned. Red. All Melissa could make out was two bright red dots in front of her. A growl. A scream._

_A fierce snarl came from behind the beast, "Ethan. Aiden." It was quiet and almost soft. But the voice held authority and a terrifying undertone. "I swear to God," It was slow and careful, "If you touch one hair on my mother's fucking head, I'll rip you apart." The lights held for a few moments and there Scott McCall stood, ready, at the end of the corridor._

_The huge beast laughed at the threat from this small, beta wolf. It teasingly put a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Wondertwins, I don't think you heard me!" Scott's voice grew louder, angrier. "I said don't touch her!" _

_Again, they laughed. A nearly offended expression took place on the mutated face. Its hand slowly moved up, claws shot out. Melissa had crept forward slightly but was pulled backwards. She whimpered._

_In one fluent motion, Scott had leapt to the other end of the corridor, kicked off of the wall and his left foot connected with the solid brick that was the twins' head. They shook apart, like an earthquake was moving the ground beneath their feet._

_Before they could even register what had happened, Scott had jumped up to the ceiling, took hold of the light and flipped off of it. When he landed he had a foot on each defeated twin, eyes blazing red. _

_There were mysterious flecks of silver in those eyes, they spread. His eyes shone a colour that never be mistaken for a dull grey. Scott McCall had become something else entirely._

**Okay, chapter one is on the way!**


	2. Chapter One

**Oh my God, seriously? Seven reviews and I haven't even wrote anything yet? You guys are the best! You know how when you have an idea for a story, and you can see one part of it clearly but you have no clue how to get there? Yeah, that's where I am right now. But I'm working on it. I wrote a plan and everything for this one. My writing will probably be a strange mix of British and American. Sorry! (not sorry) Wish me luck!**

Even without the superpowers, the hall was silent enough to hear the dripping water fountain. Everyone was in class, stressing over exams that seemed so unimportant to Scott now. His eyes were completely unfocused, he felt such a blur of emotion it was hard to pick out a word to describe it. Remorseful, maybe. Perplexed. Scott almost laughed.

At the start of the year, he'd been so determined. Studying and quizzing himself whilst he worked out. His life had been coming together. Getting back into a routine. Then Derek started to- Derek. Scott hadn't thought about him yet. Add sombre to the list. How could he be gone? He'd refused to be part of Derek's pack but Scott still felt like he was. He didn't consider Derek his leader, he was a bit like a mentor or a brother. The kind of brother you loved without actually liking. He had begun to respect him recently.

But, Scott didn't actually feel as devastated as the last time. When Scott thought Derek had died before, he'd been crushed by grief, so much so that he nearly died from it. It was like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the gut. This time, although he was upset, he felt like life would go on without him. This time he felt like the cut would scab and heal.

"Damn it!" Scott whispered harshly, he didn't want anyone to know he was there. The last thing he needed was for the lovely guidance teacher, Ms Morrell, to come skipping around the corner asking what was wrong. Only to toss away the charade and become serious and frightening once they were safely inside of her office.

The yellow bathroom pass was crushed when Scott punched the pale wall in front of him, "Oh, crap." He remarked when he took his hand away. There was a knuckle shaped dent in the wall, "Will have to take new strength into consideration." He told himself. Scott hauled up his two litre bottle of confusion and anger and made his way back to class, making sure to take the bathroom pass with him. He'd been away too long, but still not long enough.

There was too much to think about, even without Scott's new rank. True Alpha, different eyes, stronger, faster, deadlier. It sounded good. Except what would Deucalion do to him now? What else could he do that he hadn't already tried? Scott was seemingly bullet proof to his guns. But his mom wasn't. Stiles wasn't. Allison, as much as she thought she could take on the world, wasn't either.

He went left, Scott was taking the long route back to class, his head wasn't anywhere near clear, "McCall," He heard. It was just louder than a whisper and coming closer every second. Scott kept on walking, "I know you can hear me." Scott knew the voice before he turned around, he stopped but didn't face the source, "I just want to talk." It was Ethan who, surprisingly, was alone.

"What?" He hissed, "Didn't I kick your ass hard enough last night?" He had felt guilty for actually feeling like he was going to remove their heads from their shoulders, but the twins had messed with his mom. And that was not okay.

"I-I just wanted to say that I wouldn't have hurt your mom," His voice was low, he wasn't looking Scott in the eye either, "We weren't supposed to hurt her. We were under orders to get her, for Deucalion," Ethan added, "She got away from him,"

Scott felt a sort of pride for his mother, she'd escaped Deucalion? No human did, werewolves could hardly manage it. Then he thought, if she'd gotten away, Deucalion had let her go. Why?

"I don't care, Ethan. I told you not to touch her and you did," Ethan was sounding pathetic to Scott, his jaw clenched, "Leave me alone Ethan and I won't snap your neck," Powerful, that's how Scott was feeling now. Still angry, but powerful. He had beaten the conjoined twins. He thought he had earned the right to threaten them individually.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but Scott didn't want to hear it. He turned to walk away. Even to go the short route, he wasn't so desperate to get back to class but rather there than with Ethan. He was feeling so angry that he had the nerve to touch his mother and now that he knew that he could fight Ethan, Scott knew he might actually shift right there in the school.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and a surge of rage shot through Scott, "Don't touch me!" He snarled, his eyes flashed silver, accidentally.

"Woah, Scott," Ethan quickly withdrew his hand, "I'm sorry, okay?" Ethan rubbed his eyes like he wasn't seeing straight, "Why are your eyes silver?"

Scott's eyebrow raised, "They're what?" He left the conversation, if you could call it that. He walked straight ahead and deliberately bumped into the single twin.

Ethan happily let him go this time. He didn't want to invoke any more of Scott's anger. Scott had defeated he and Aiden the night before. No-one could take them when they were merged like that. Scott wasn't a force to be reckoned with, if you asked Ethan. But when did anyone ever do that?

Scott swung the door open, not caring when it bounced off of the bathroom wall and slammed shut again. The other guy in there cast a glance over at Scott and clearly saw that he was not in the mood. Scott turned to him with the same expression he still wore from Ethan. He wiped his hands on his jeans and left quickly.

Scott wiped the water droplets off of the mirror and flashed his eyes again. "Why aren't they red, Derek?" He muttered to himself, gripping the edge of the sink so tightly that a crack flowed from Scott's new and improved claws. He retracted them, more cat-like than werewolf styled. He needed an outlet for his anger. Eight minutes to the bell. He could wait. Probably.

He splashed the cool water onto his face, and took a few deep breaths. He could not maim any of his English class. Jennifer, Julia, whatever her name is, had left. They had a new teacher now. Scott, for one, hoped that maybe this one wouldn't get involved with anything supernatural.

**And, I don't know if I have all of my facts straight. I mean, I think I do but if you see anything out of place, let me know please?**


End file.
